Au coeur des ténèbres
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: J’ai vingt-quatre ans, les évènements qui ont marqués ma vie, il y en a peu." HPDM. Post-Poudlard. OS.


**lDisclaimer : Les personnages, les lieux et autres appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya**

**Genre : Drame/Romance**

**Couple : Comme d'habitude**

**Titre : Au coeur des ténèbres **

**Note de l'auteur : Ce One-Shot est différent des autres car c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour les 18 ans d'une personne aussi proche de moi par l'amitié qu'on a tissé que par notre code génétique : ma cousine Laurianne. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il te plaira (et aussi qu'il vous plaira). **

Un jour, on m'a dit que quand on mourrait, toute notre vie défilait devant nos yeux. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ce n'est pas toute notre vie qui défile mais les moments qui nous ont le plus marqué. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, les évènements qui ont marqués ma vie, il y en a peu.

J'étais seul dans cette rue, enfin je le croyais puis un homme bourré à débarquer. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé une cigarette. Je ne fume pas. J'ai donc refusé de lui en donner vu que je n'en avais pas. Il s'est mis à me hurler dessus, j'ai vue une lueur de folie passer dans ses yeux, à ce moment là j'ai eu peur, très peur. J'ai cherché à tâtons ma baguette. Je ne la trouvais pas, j'ai paniqué. J'ai reculé mais hélas je me suis pris les pieds dans un carton vide et suis tombé. L'homme a ri, un rire mauvais, un rire à vous glacer le sang. J'ai frissonné de peur. Il s'est penché en douceur vers moi, j'ai senti son haleine imbibée d'alcool. Je me suis senti pris de nausées. Il m'a murmuré à l'oreille que ce n'était pas beau de mentir, que je méritais d'être sévèrement puni. J'étais paralysé par la peur. Il s'est encore approché, j'ai vu qu'il tenait quelque chose de brillant dans la main. Un couteau. J'ai tenté d'hurler mais ma voix est restée bloquée dans ma gorge. J'ai tenté de lui donner un coup de pied mais mes jambes étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. Un éclair de panique est passé dans mes yeux verts émeraudes. Il a souri d'un air sadique et est parti dans un rire démoniaque avant de demander : « Tu as peur, maintenant ? ». Je suis resté muet. Il m'a donné une gifle avant de me demander de répondre. Je lui ai craché au visage. Cela ne lui a pas plu. Il s'est essuyé le visage avant de m'administrer un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. J'ai eu mal sur le coup mais le pire était encore à venir. J'ai tenté une nouvelle fois de m'enfuir. Il me planta son couteau dans la cuisse. J'ai hurlé de douleur et suis retombé à terre. Ma tentative l'a rendu comme fou. Il m'a soulevé du sol et m'a envoyé valser dans le mur. Trop sonné, je n'ai pas réussi à me relever. Il l'a fait pour moi et m'a maintenu debout tandis qu'il me donnait coup de poing sur coup de poing. J'avais tellement mal que je ne sentais plus la douleur. Le goût du sang envahissait ma bouche, ma vue se troublait, du sang coulait de mes lèvres. Et il continuait plus fort à chaque coup. On aurait dit qu'il prenait son pied à me voir souffrir. Et j'encaissais sans pouvoir riposter, trop sonné pour ne serais ce que le supplier d'arrêter. Puis les coups ont cessé. L'instant d'après j'étais de nouveau propulsé contre un mur. Cette fois il me plaqua contre le mur. Un sourire mauvais dansait sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent aux miens. J'en fus désemparé. Ils avaient la même couleur que celui que je venais de quitter. Il remarqua mon trouble et m'hurla « Quoi ? Me dit pas que t'es une tapette et que t'aimes les gars aux yeux gris ?! ». Je n'ai rien répondu. Les coups ont repris, encore plus fort. J'étais tétanisé par la peur. Il m'hurlait de répondre mais je ne pouvais même plus, j'avais la mâchoire cassée. Puis il a ressorti le couteau et a dit que vu que je voulais pas répondre, c'est que j'en étais une et que les tapettes ne méritaient pas de vivre. Je lui ai jeté un regard terrorisé et ai aperçu son air extatique. Puis j'ai senti une douleur dans mon ventre. Le couteau m'a transpercé de part en part. Je l'ai entendu partir. Tout tanguait autour de moi. Peu à peu ma vue se retrouvait embuée. J'ai entendu un cri, comme si quelqu'un hurlait mon nom. Puis ce fut le noir total …

D'un coup alors que je ne voyais plus que du noir, des tâches de couleurs ont dansé devant mes yeux pourtant fermés. Peu à peu, elles sont devenues plus vives et j'ai pu distingué des formes. Je me suis alors senti happé comme lorsqu'on rentre dans une pensine. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'ai heurté un parquet dur et vitrifié. Chez les Dursleys ? La voix de mon oncle confirma m'a réponse. Je le vis me hurler dessus alors que je n'avais que cinq ans :

« Harry ! Si tu continues à faire des choses bizarres comme briser des verres ou autres, je peux te jurer que tu ne rentreras plus jamais dans cette maison ! C'est compris ? »

Je me vis hocher la tête d'un air contrit, les larmes aux yeux. Mon oncle attrapa alors le bras du petit garçon que j'étais à l'époque et le balança dans le placard dont il referma la porte à clé. J'entendais les sanglots de cet enfant qui n'était autre que moi et n'y tenant plus, j'ai traversé la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec ce moi de cinq ans. Je regardais un instant le petit Harry, même yeux verts étincelants, en plus jeunes et innocents, même cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et puis les sillons rouges qu'avaient fait les larmes sur mes joues. Je me suis senti pris d'une colère sourde, l'Oncle Vernon n'a jamais payé pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Puis la porte s'est ouverte à la volée, Dudley se tenait là, son regard porcin posé sur le petit Harry, il s'est mis à ricaner méchamment et s'est mis à hurler dans toute la maison en s'éloignant de la porte :

« Maman, Papa ! Harry a ouvert la porte de sa chambre ! »

Mon oncle et ma tante ont débarqué, Vernon a attrapé le petit Harry par le col de sa chemise et s'est mis à hurler sur lui :

« Je pensais avoir été clair ! Plus de choses bizarres ! Cette porte était fermée à clé, comment as-tu fait pour l'ouvrir ? »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide à mon cousin, mon regard fut intercepté par la tante Pétunia qui a renchérit :

« N'accuse pas Dudleynounet ! Il n'a pas à souffrir de tes bêtises ! Tu as encore fait un de tes trucs bizarres ! Avoue-le ! »

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'Oncle Vernon a attrapé mon poignet d'enfant de cinq ans et l'a tordu, le petit Harry hurlait de douleur, et j'assistais impuissant à ce souvenir affreux que j'aurais voulu oublier à jamais. L'Oncle Vernon hurlait des « Avoue-le ! », tandis que le petit Harry se défendait tant bien que mal et répétait que ce n'était pas lui. J'ai vu la peur passer dans mon regard d'enfant. L'Oncle Vernon a lâché son poignet, le Harry de cinq ans et resté à terre prostré. Maintenant il jurait que ce n'était pas lui, que c'était Dudley. La Tante Pétunia l'entendit et se mit à hurler :

« Comment oses-tu accuser ton cousin ?! Et tu jures en plus ! Mon Dieu ! Tu iras rôtir en enfer, comme tes parents, pour tes pêchés ! Nous t'offrons le gîte et le couvert et toi, vois comment tu nous remercies ?! Tu es infâme Harry ! »

L'Oncle Vernon ponctuait chaque phrase de sa femme par un coup de pied dans le corps du jeune Harry. Du sang commençait à couler de ses lèvres et ses cris de douleur se firent de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus pressant. Il se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Je me sentais nauséeux à la vue de ce moi qu'on molestait si fort et pour qui je ne pouvais rien. Je ressentais de nouveau la douleur que j'avais ressentie à l'époque. Les cris se mêlèrent, les formes se confondirent et je me senti de nouveau happé vers un autre souvenir, je ne voulais pas quitter le petit Harry, je voulais le protéger mais je n'étais pas matériel donc je ne pouvais pas le protéger. Je me laissais alors emporté vers un souvenir que j'espérais plus joyeux, moins violent et pas un de ceux que j'essayais depuis tant d'années d'oublier tel que celui-ci.

Je me retrouvais projeté contre un sol en pierre. Je mis quelques secondes avant d'identifier l'endroit. C'était la maison isolée où nous avions vécu un peu avant qu'Hagrid n'arrive. Je me vis du haut de mes onze ans tracer un gâteau d'anniversaire dans la poussière. C'était le soir. Je souri, ce souvenir était un de ceux que je gardais au fond de mon cœur car il arrivait toujours à me faire sourire. Je me vis me souhaiter un bon anniversaire puis me coucher à même le sol. Je l'imitais en silence. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant après … C'est enfin le matin. Je me lève et regarde ce jeune moi en faire de même. Le temps passe. Les Dursleys hurlent après le jeune Harry pour qu'il fasse les corvées. Soudain la porte est défoncée et la silhouette d'Hagrid se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa vision me réchauffa le cœur. Le jeune Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que les Dursleys le regardait choqués.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé Harry. »

C'est Hagrid qui a parlé. Le jeune moi encore sous le choc réponds :

« Vous me connaissez ?

- Qui ne connaît pas Harry Potter ? Le Garçon Qui A Survécu ?

- Le Garçon Qui A quoi ?

- Survécu. Ne me dit pas que ces gens ne t'ont rien dit sur le fait que tu es une véritable star dans le monde sorcier ?!

- Le monde sorcier ?

- Tu ne connais pas le monde sorcier ?! Par Merlin ! Ses fichus moldus ne t'ont vraiment rien dit ! Tu es un sorcier, Harry. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu faisais des choses étranges parfois ?

-Euh … Ca arrive, parfois …

-C'est de la magie, Harry et tu vas aller l'étudier à Poudlard.

-Poudlard ?

- Oui l'école des sorciers.

- Il n'y ira pas ! »

C'était l'Oncle Vernon qui avait hurlé. Hagrid le regarda dans les yeux et tandis au petit Harry un paquet :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai du m'asseoir dessus. »

Le jeune moi ouvris le paquet et son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

« Oh merci, merci !

- Harry ira à Poudlard.

- Non. »

Hagrid regarda alors Dudley et dis d'un air amusé :

« Il ressemble fort à un cochon votre fils, il ne lui manque plus qu'une queue. »

Et il pointa son parapluie vers le postérieur de Dudley. Une queue de cochon apparu alors, moi-même et mon jeune moi nous mirent à rire tandis qu'Hagrid le faisait aussi. Il attrapa la main du jeune Harry et lui dit :

« Allez viens Harry, on doit aller chercher tes fournitures pour Poudlard. »

Et ils s'éloignèrent tandis que je me sentais aspirer vers un autre souvenir …

J'atterri de nouveau sur un sol dur et froid, de la pierre. Je me relevais et regardais autour de moi. Poudlard. Je vis un attroupement de première année dont je me rapprochais. Je me vis du haut de mes onze ans face à un Drago de lui aussi onze ans. Je le détaillais, toujours les mêmes yeux gris froids et durs que j'avais pourtant vu bien des années plus tard passionnés et emplis de désir. Puis ses cheveux, parfaitement plaqué en arrière ce qui ne révélait pas du premier coup d'œil que sans gel ils étaient incroyablement doux. Puis son visage plus tout a fait enfantin mais pas encore adulte. Il arborait son célèbre sourire suffisant et ne m'avait pas encore vu. Il repéra enfin le jeune moi et lui dit de sa voix traînante mais encore un peu enfantine :

« Harry Potter, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet et tu es ?

- Drago Malefoy … Et toi, cette chevelure rousse, aucun doute, tu dois être un Wesley. »

Il avait désigné Ron d'un ton dédaigneux, piquant l'orgueil du jeune Ron qui lui rétorqua :

« Être un Malefoy ce n'est pas mieux.

- Au moins je peux me payer une bonne robe de sorcier. Viens Potter, laissons Wesley seul, nous pourrions être ami. »

Il tendit alors la main vers le jeune Harry qui la refusa :

« Je ne juge pas les gens sur leur argent, j'aime bien Ron et je ne pense pas que nous pouvons être ami si tu ne respectes pas ça.

- Soit, Potter, tu as fait ton choix mais tu le regretteras. »

Il s'éloigna de mon jeune moi et mon moi de 24 ans souri intérieurement, le futur prouverait que tout les deux avaient tords et à quel point ils avaient tout les deux changés. A vrai dire, beaucoup de choses avaient changés en treize entre eux deux. Ils s'étaient haïs, puis la guerre les avaient amené à se supporter, et entre se supporter et s'apprécier, il n'y a qu'un pas qu'ils avaient franchis. Je ne le regrettais pas et je pense que Drago non plus. Oui, les choses avaient beaucoup évolués mais tout risquais de s'arrêter car j'étais toujours dans mes souvenirs tandis que mon corps se vidait lentement de son sang. Quoi qu'il en soit ce souvenir me fit autant de bien que de mal. Revoir Drago et voir à quel point on a été stupide de se haïr pendant tant d'années, c'était doux et amer à la fois. Je restais sur cette sensation étrange quand soudain je ressentis la sensation désormais familière de me faire happé vers un nouveau souvenir. Je priais intérieurement pour que ce soit un souvenir plus doux, sans amertume cette fois …

Cette fois, j'étais dans un parc. Je me vis alors j'avais environ treize ans. J'aperçu Dudley et sa bande arriver de l'autre côté du parc. Il se dirigeait droit sur le jeune Harry. Je savais ce qui l'attendait et pourtant j'étais fasciné par mon propre souvenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui. J'entendis les ricanements méchants de Dudley :

« Alors on est tout seul ? T'as pas tes amis cinglés pour te protéger ? C'est dommage pour toi. On va pouvoir s'amuser. Pas vrai les gars ? »

Je les vis hoché la tête avant de se tourner vers le moi maigre et faible. Dudley lui assena un coup de poing. Harry répliqua mais un des amis de Dudley lui immobilisa un bras tandis qu'un autre faisait la même chose avec son autre bras :

« Comment oses-tu porter la main sur moi ? »

Un autre coup de poing atteint le jeune Harry en plein estomac. Il se courba de douleur mais releva le visage vers Dudley et lui cracha au visage pour lui montrer tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Dudley paru furieux. Il donna un coup de pied qui fit tomber le jeune moi à terre. Il en redonna un autre qui l'atteint en pleine tête. Je l'entendis hurler de terreur. J'observais la scène, hypnotisé par toute cette violence, ressentant de nouveau la douleur, hurlant en même temps que l'autre Harry, et me sentant impuissant face à cette injustice. Dudley le releva sans douceur et le rejeta quelques mètres plus loin avant de se rapprocher de nouveau de lui et de le rouer de coup de pied alors qu'il était encore à terre. Les amis de Dudley c'était joint à lui. Du sang coulait de la bouche du jeune Harry mais celui-ci continuait à soutenir le regard de Dudley tandis que les coups pleuvaient. Je savais qu'à ce moment là, je ne voyais plus grand-chose. Je fus impressionné par le courage du jeune Harry face à cette situation. Il refusait d'abdiquer alors qu'il ne pouvait même plus me relever. Un des amis de Dudley sorti un couteau et s'approcha du jeune Harry. Je vis ses yeux verts s'écarquiller sous la surprise. Le garçon au couteau approcha et Dudley s'accroupit pour lui dire :

« Alors, tu as peur maintenant ou tu vas encore faire ton malin ? »

Le jeune Harry ne répondit rien mais je vis passer dans ses yeux un éclair de détermination. Le garçon s'arrêta et regarda un temps Dudley, attendant sûrement un geste de sa part pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Dudley hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le garçon regarda le jeune Harry qui se relevait tant bien que mal puis il fonça sur lui et lui taillada le bras. L'autre moi retint un hurlement et protégea son bras avec l'autre. J'avais moi-même le souffle court et je ressentais de nouveau la douleur comme si c'était moi à la place du jeune Harry. Dudley continua d'une voix froide et pleine de mépris :

« Il faut admettre la défaite, tu sais. Sinon on continuera.

- Non … Jamais … »

Le jeune Harry se tenant droit sur ses jambes murmura ses deux mots avant de se jeter sur Dudley. Celui-ci tomba en arrière sous l'impact. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le jeune Harry le frappait maintenant sans relâche pris d'une folie passagère le poussant à se venger. Les amis de Dudley l'attrapèrent et le poussèrent plus loin. Il se cogna contre une un poteau électrique et glissa à terre. Dudley s'approcha de nouveau, se pencha à l'oreille du jeune Harry qui n'étais plus très conscient et lui murmura :

« Tu as décidé de faire ton malin. Bien, tu le regretteras. »

Le jeune garçon au couteau revint vers Harry. Il s'accroupit et fit danser la lame devant les yeux d'Harry qui ne voyait de celle-ci qu'un éclat argenté dans les ténèbres qui commençaient à l'envahir. Le jeune garçon planta la lame dans le bras valide d'Harry. La douleur le fit revenir un temps à la conscience. Il hurla de douleur et je me rendis compte que je faisais de même. Puis un coup lui fut porté à l'estomac. Un autre cri. Puis les ténèbres l'envahirent et je me sentis happé vers un autre souvenir. J'espérais un souvenir moins violent, un de ceux qui font qu'on est heureux de se lever le matin …

De nouveau un sol froid et dur que j'identifiais comme celui de Poudlard. Je me relevais et regardais autour. La chambre de Préfet de Drago. Un sourire éclaira mon visage. J'entendis des coups frappés à la porte puis la voix de mon moi plus jeune :

« Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle. »

Un Drago de dix-sept ans sortis de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette autour de la taille et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, découvrant un Harry du même âge les joues rougies par le fait qu'il rentrait d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Le jeune Harry détailla Drago et eu un sourire appréciateur.

« Que me veux-tu Potter ? »

Il ne répondit rien mais s'approcha de Drago qui recula mal à l'aise.

« A ton avis, Malefoy ? »

Drago était désormais contre le mur et le jeune Harry s'approchait encore, inexorablement. Il s'arrêta, son visage à deux centimètres de celui de Drago. Il souffla sur les lèvres du blond qui soupira d'aise. Le jeune Harry captura alors les lèvres du blond qui ne se fit pas prier pour permettre à leur langue de se rejoindre. Il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du jeune Harry qui lui les avaient posés sur les hanches du Serpentard. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer.

« Potter, tu es venu ici pour ça ou tu avais autre chose à me dire ?

- J'avais autre chose à te dire.

- Et ?

-Malefoy, on se voit depuis quelques temps déjà et j'ai pensé que peut être, nous pourrions envisagé de former un vrai couple.

-Qu'entends-tu par un vrai couple ?

- On ne se verrait plus en cachette, on s'appellerait par nos prénoms et notre relation serait exclusive.

- Bien, Po … Harry. J'accepte. »

Le jeune Harry enlaça alors le blond et reprit ses lèvres. Un doux sourire flottait sur mes lèvres. Qui aurait pu savoir que cette relation qui débute durerait encore longtemps ? Le Serpentard caressait le dos du jeune Harry tandis que les lèvres de celui-ci quittaient les siennes pour se poser dans son cou. Il y déposa des baisers brûlant tandis que le blond soupirait de plaisir. Il avait resserré leur corps pour le sentir plus près de lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec délice tandis que leurs mains caressaient leur corps tendrement. Le contact de leurs peaux les faisait frissonner de plaisir. Des soupirs rauques leur échappaient. Le jeune Harry abandonna les lèvres de Drago et plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux argents du blond il murmura d'une voix rendu rauque par le désir :

« Drago … Je t'aime …

-Moi aussi … Harry … Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveau. Je me rappelais ce moment, la sensation de bonheur que j'avais ressenti, le doux frisson d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de l'aimer, une sensation dont je n'avais plus jamais pu me passer. Je lui appartenais et je lui appartiendrais toujours. Ses lèvres quittèrent celle du jeune Harry déposant des baisers brûlant sur le coup du brun, puis sur sa clavicule bronzée. Le jeune Harry se cambrait et gémissait. Le blond embrassa son torse avec douceur descendant toujours plus bas. Puis la sensation de me faire happé me repris tandis que les lèvres du blond terminait leurs courses et que tout devenait flou autour de moi …

Au début, je ne vis rien, puis j'entendis un cri. Drago ? J'essayais de bouger mais une douleur au niveau de mon estomac m'en empêcha.

« Il a bougé ! »

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière m'aveugla.

« Harry ! Tu m'entends ? C'est moi, Drago. »

Drago était là. Je n'étais plus dans mes souvenirs. Je retentais d'ouvrir mes yeux. J'aperçu un instant le visage de Drago au dessus de moi mais la lumière me força à refermer les yeux.

« Il a ouvert les yeux ! Accroche toi Harry, on arrive à Sainte Mangouste ! »

Je sentis alors qu'il me tenait la main. Je réussi à murmurer tant bien que mal :

« Drago … Je sais plus … ce qui s'est passé …

- Tu as été agressé. Tu venais de sortir de chez moi depuis une dizaine de minutes quand j'ai entendu un cri. Je suis sorti et tu étais là. Tu te vidais de ton sang. Oh, j'ai eu si peur Harry. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Ton cœur ne battait plus. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. »

J'ouvris les yeux. La lumière au dessus de lui formait comme un halo. On aurait dit un ange. Mon ange. Je répondis d'une voix faible :

« J'ai survécu à Voldemort … Ce n'est pas un moldu qui va m'abattre.

- Chut, Harry. Tu vas t'affaiblir.

-Bien, mon ange. »

Je me sentais fatigué. Je fermais les yeux et me sentit très vite tomber dans les ténèbres. J'entendis la voix de Drago :

« Harry !!! Il bouge plus ! »

Puis plus rien …

J'entendais du bruit à travers les ténèbres qui m'entouraient depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité. Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me sentais faible. Je réussi enfin et la lumière m'aveugla un temps. Je regardais ce qui m'entourait. Des murs blancs. Une grande baie vitrée. Des tas de machines bizarre reliées à moi. Drago endormi sur une chaise. Drago ?! Mon cœur rata un bond. Je devais être à l'hôpital et Drago me veillait. J'avais mal à la tête. Je regardais un instant mon ange blond et souri. Je tentais de me relever mais la tête me tourna. Drago s'agita dans son sommeil et ouvrit lentement un œil puis deux et ... sursauta en me voyant réveiller.

« Harry ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu levé ?

-Pas longtemps … J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Tu n'as pas dormi Harry, tu étais dans le coma, pendant un mois. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

- Dans le coma … »

Je digérais l'information difficilement. Dans le coma. Pour un simple coup de couteau dans l'estomac. Un mois. Et Drago était resté.

« Avant qu'on te prenne en ambulance, tu étais cliniquement mort. J'avais si peur. »

J'étais mort. Les souvenirs que j'avais revécus. L'Oncle Vernon. Hagrid. Drago. Dudley. Drago. Tout prenais un sens. J'avais revécu les moment les plus importants de ma vie. Je me tournais vers Drago et pris sa main et entrelaçait nos doigts.

« Drago … Je t'aime … Tu es toute ma vie … Quand je suis mort … J'ai revu les moments les plus marquants de ma vie et tu étais là. Je … Tu … Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Mon ange plongea ses yeux dans les miens et se rapprocha de mon lit.

« Oui … Je le veux, Harry. »

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec douceur, comme jamais, mettant tout les sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire dans ce baiser. Notre relation durait depuis sept ans mais jamais nous n'avions envisagés le mariage. Le fait que j'ai frôlé la mort a tout changé. Il stoppa le baiser.

« Je t'aime, Harry. Et ça ne changera jamais, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne te l'ai sûrement pas assez dit mais je t'aime. Quand tu es mort, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas survivre à cette annonce mais finalement ton cœur est reparti et maintenant je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de ta présence auprès de moi. T'épouser c'est tout simplement la promesse d'être là l'un pour l'autre jusqu'au bout. C'est pour ça que j'accepte de le faire. »

A ces mots, je l'embrassais passionnément, comme je n'avais jamais embrassé. Mon cœur battait plus fort que jamais et malgré ma fatigue, je me sentais plus vivant que jamais car quand on aime, on vit …

Tout cela s'est passé il y a deux mois. Je suis sorti il y a un mois de l'hôpital et maintenant, je suis devant l'autel et j'observe le prête qui parle, il s'adresse enfin à moi :

« Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy, ici présent ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Bien. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. »

Je me penche alors vers Drago et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes tandis que des applaudissements retentissent dans l'église.

« Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago. A tout jamais.

- A tout jamais. »

**Fin**

**Verdict ? Vous aimez ce One-Shot ? Il est assez long, non ? **

**Si vous avez aimé, tapez oui**

**Si vous avez pas aimé, tapez non. **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Sebarrya. **

**P.S. : Si quelqu'un voulait bien être ma Bêta, je ne dis pas non. **


End file.
